


Here we are

by EtceteraEtc



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm just messing around, M/M, No idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtceteraEtc/pseuds/EtceteraEtc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what I'm doing right now, maybe it's just the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we are

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the summary is what I'm doing right now, I will be honest, I don't have a prepared story, I'm just messing around.

# About three things I was absolutely positive:

  1. First, Edward was a vampire.
  2. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn’t know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood.
  3. Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with-



Wait a second... This is not right, this is left... Maybe I'm hallucinating, Toru says I should stop being stupid and work on something, but he is no fun, what is the point of summer vacations and have to work?

Toru and I are in the couch of the living room, basically I'm lying on it staring at the ceiling while he's sitting at the end of the couch reading a book, but I cannot see the title of it.

"Hey Toru!" I asked trying to hide my grin.

"What do you want now?" He said, maybe he is getting annoyed because of me... perfect.

"You know what time is it?" The glare thar he gives me is exactly what I want. "It's one-" he interrupts me by saying "Don't you dare!", but as always I ignore him "o'clock!" 

He hits me with the book he's reading in the head, I groan and lift my hand to rub my head in the spot he hit me, and I try to style my hair back as it was before. I look at Toru and he is smiling... That brat... 

"Let's do something! I'm bored... Let's go out! Come on!" I say as he ruffles my hair and stands of the couch. 

"If we go outside, will you stop annoying me?" Toru asks as he looks at me still smiling.

"Of course!"

* * *

 

I should not have hit Taka that hard, I think I broke him or something like that because now he is running everywhere in the park like a little boy. Why did he want to go outside? The weather is hot as hell, my bleached hair now sticking to my forehead. I just wanted to play the guitar inside... with air conditioning... And not here in hell. Anyway, he is having fun so it is OK.

"Hey! Don't go too far away later I'll have to find you and it will be a pain." I tell him and stops without hesitation. I have to say that I'm impressed, he never listens to anyone.

"Ha ha... sorry I was just to bored in my house, and you were there so I thought of going out." He timidly rubs his neck and looks at me with concern. "If you want we can go back to my house and play something." _  
_

Should I consider his offer? Yeah, the weather is terrible, but the companionship is good. So I'll stay here with him.

"No, this is fine, however you will let me play the guitar later" As I say that he just smiles and starts running again yelling something as "Catch me if you can".

I start running after him, now I show appreciation of my height, I have longer legs than him so I catch him up in no time. His brown hair is bouncing with every step he is taking, I have to admit that is kind of cute. I open my arms to embrace him and tackle him to the ground.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" He muttured trying to get off the groud. I'm stronger than him so he won't be able to lift himself in while. 

"Well, it was tempting considering you stood no chance against me in a race or whatever you were doing and the tackle was just a plus" I say to him grinning.

"Let's get going back home to play your precious guitar, I don't want to be in the ground anymore..." We stood up and walked back to the entrance of the park.

"Let's repeat this again sometime, I had fun."


End file.
